Watching Every Move You Make
by xcourtniex
Summary: I Erik Destler have an obsession and nothing will get in the way of that obsession. I have killed before and I will kill again. Modern day. E/C. Dark Erik.
1. Introduction

A/N: This is different from all my other stories. It's dark and anyone who like dark, not very good looking Erik will like this. 

The first chapter isn't to exciting. I hope to post chapter two tomorrow. 

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm getting better at it. It's work in progress.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom Of The Opera. It all belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux.

* * *

Erik walked into the bar with one intention and one intention only, to get drunk. He walked to a quite table in the back. He sat down facing the makeshift stage. 

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked coming to stand beside the table.

Erik looked up at her, she wasn't making eye contact with him. She stared at the ground. "Single malt scotch." He replied to her question. 

"Sure, coming right up." She replied hurrying off towards the bar.

It was a dimly lit bar. All the tables were big enough to only accommodate two people. Erik like the setup because unless people stopped and looked straight at him they wouldn't see the white mask coving the right side of his face. 

A few minutes later the waitress returned with his drink and left without a single word. Erik leaned back in his chair and stretch his long legs out in front of him under the table. He took a sip of his scotch.

XXXXXX

Christine Daae was having a horrible day. She had been sent out to do a outside interview with now only Republican presidential candidate. Senator Kevin Mills was only going to be in the small town of Great Northern Falls for two days. Today being his first day here, Christine had to be the first reporter to meet with him. For weeks she had been calling senator's advisers trying to get a meeting. She finally got a call back 3 days ago saying 'sure we love to do an interview for The Falls Tribune.' 

XXXXXX

They asked where she would like the interview. So Christine sujested in the local park. The adviser thought that was great. Have the future President do interview in a small town in a park. American family's would love that. Once everything was setup, she ran to tell her boss that she got the interview and their paper would be the only local paper with a direct interview with Mills. 

Thomas Brink couldn't have been more please with his youngest reporter. He told Christine that if this went well she would be put on bigger and better cases then what she was doing now. Christine knew that bigger and better wasn't to different from what she was doing now. The town of Great Northern Falls had a population of three hundred in the town and a total of four hundred and five people when you added the cabins and little developments within a thirty mills radius of the edge of the town it's self. 

So not mush happened in the small town. They've had a total of three break ins, one domestic violence call, six car accidents and nine hunting accidents in the last five years. Christine mainly wrote about whatever fair or festival they were having that month. The town puts out about 9 festivals a year. Christine was hoping to move up to write in the section of paper called 'What do you think about America today?'. She would get to go out and interview different people on whatever the topic of the week was. 

As soon as Mr. Brink got up Christine's hopes, he shoot them down some. He said "Fail though and I fire you and no second chances." 

His warning put her on edge for a couple of days but as the interview grow closer she became more confident. She had her questions all laid out and how she was going to asked them. Christine Daae was sure that nothing would stand in her way.

XXXXXX

Today the day of the interview, she was not nervous at all when she woke up. She got out of bed, and got dressed in a sky blue lady's button up shirt and put on a black skirt with a matching blazer. Christine got her tape recorder, multiple pencils, and a pad of yellowed line paper. She stuffed them into her brief case and head out her front door down to the park. It was only a short walking distance away. She gave her self a half an hour in the park before Senator Mills would get there. 

Christine had sat on the bench near the little pond where they were to have their interview. She heard a car and looked up to see two black suv's pull up. A guy in all black with a ear piece got out and open the rear passenger door. A guy with long blonde hair got out. He to had an ear piece, and was also going over a folder he held in his hands. 

He turned towards her and Christine's heart fluttered a little. He had boyish features but looked handsome all the same. He gave her a quick smile and turned back around to face the door he had just gotten out of. Now stepped out a older man with brown greying hair who was senator Kevin Mills. 

From the other suv three guys in black suits and ear pieces stepped out. Walking towards her with the senator, the blonde guy, and the other secret service guy following close behind.

When they reach her one of the guys in front ask her if she was Christine Daae the reported. She replied yes. The senator stepped around the three guys introducing himself.

Mills sat down on the bench next to her and Christine started the interview. Not ten minutes into it did it start raining. The guys rushed Mills back to the car. She asked about being able to finish the interview later. The same guy in black who asked her who she was answered "no he's book the rest of the day and tomorrow in till he leaves." 

She watched as the black suvs drove off. With her shoulder slumped, Christine head home. By the time she got there her clothes were soaked through and she was freezing. Her paper with the answers to the questions he did get to answer was now soak to and her voice recorder broken. She didn't get to put them in her brief case right away do to running after the senator. 

Christine call Mr. Brink to relay the story and it didn't go very well. He didn't fire her saying 'she couldn't control the rain.' but he did move her from festival report to paper sorter at the office. 

After her phone call to her boss, she took a shower disparately trying to warm up. She felt down and just wanted to go back to sleep wishing it was yesterday. When she got out of the shower and had changed she went down stairs to get something to eat. Her house mate Meg was there. She had two guy friends with her sitting on the couch. 

When Christine and Meg were in the kitchen alone, Meg explain to her that her two college buddies had come to see her and they were going out to the local bar to night. Meg begged Christine to come. Christine wasn't much of a drinker but she go for a drink tonight. 

After Meg made her wear a ridiculously tight part of jeans and a black tank top. The four made there way to the bar. The guy Meg had pushed off towards Christine kept looking at her like he was going to throw her on the ground any minute and have his way with her.

XXXXXX

Erik didn't look up when four people walked past his table. He was to busy thinking about the last couple of days. He downed the his drink and got lost in his thoughts.

XXXXXX

Erik had come to Great Northern Falls not because wanted to but because he had to. He was hiding out and a small town with a lot of woods seemed like the perfect place. He bought a cabin in the woods 15 miles out of town with cash. He need to be lost. Lost so no one could find him. 

He figured six states away if you drew a straight line from Texas to upper state New York would be safe. He couldn't leave the country he would get caught but he had to hide. 

He got to the small town and found the minute he saw it he hated it. But he figured hey baggers can't be choosers. So he stayed. That was four days ago. 

So far he seemed safe. No one recognized him yet and everyone seemed to stay away from him. But this morning he about died. He small portable tv in his cabin and he watched the local news. They reported the Senator Kevin Mills would be in town for two days. 

XXXXXX

Erik knew he shouldn't be in a bar or out in public in till the senator and his brigade left but he needed a drink. So here he sat in a bar. Drinking.

* * *

So was it any good? Like I said it wasn't to exciting, next chapter will be better.

Thanks for Reading!

Review.


	2. A Night Out

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers.

I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

The waitress had refilled his scotch. As she walked away from him, he felt eyes on him. Erik looked up to a girl staring at him.

"_Stupid girl, keep staring and watch what will happen." _Erik thought to his self.

As if reading his mind the girl looked down at the table.

XXXXXX

"Christine you Okay?" Brad the guy Meg stuck her with asked.

She looked to him and he was looking down her tank top. _"Nice."_ She thought sarcastically. "I'm fine." She answered.

Christine had been staring at a guy in a white mask a few tables from her. She noticed him when he first walked in. He wasn't from around here. At first she stared at him because of the Halloween mask he wore but as she stared at his face she noticed sadness. She bet if he smiled he would look ten years younger.

"Hey Christine lets sign up for karaoke." Meg said smiling at her.

"Uh I don't want to Meg. I'm not really in the mood tonight." Christine glanced back at the guy with the mask.

"Christine you should do it. I bet you sound wonderful." Brad urged.

Christine looked around her table Meg and the guys were all smiling at her. Feeling they wont let it go till she did, she agreed to sing but only one song.

XXXXXX

Erik watched from across the room as the girl that was staring at him looked as if she was being pressured into something.

"_You got what was coming to you." _Erik thought as he downed his second scotch.

He signal for another.

After his drink was bought and went back to studying the girl. The more he looked at her the more he started thinking she was pretty.

"_She has pretty brunette hair." _

Erik decided she looked nervous. _"Maybe she know's I'm staring at her." _

Finishing his third drink of the night, he decided that he would wait a few minutes before ordering another one.

XXXXXX

Christine heard the door open to the bar and looked up. It was the blonde guy that was with the senator. She smiled. He was handsome and he looked like he would be nice.

She took a sip of her beer and watched him walked over the bar and sit down on a stool. Along with her, every other girl in the bar noticed him.

XXXXXX

Erik couldn't believe this Raoul De Chagny was in bar let alone the same bar he was in. Getting ready to take out his wallet and pay, someone who worked at the bar got on the makeshift stage and announced that it was karaoke time.

"First up Christine." The person clapped, followed everyone else in t he bar.

He watched the girl that was staring at him early get up and walked towards the stage. Erik decided he had to stay and watch her make a fool of her self. Of course he didn't know if she could sing or not but he assumed she couldn't.

Erik sat back in his chair and watched as the girl now named Christine get setup.

XXXXXX

Christine could feel the guy in the mask eye's on her. Once she had her song pick out and the mic ready she turned to face the people sitting out in the bar. She knew most of them but the blonde and masked dude.

Taking a deep breathe, she hit the play button to the music and the introduction to Love Songby Sara Bareilles started.

At first she started out quiet and unsure but as the music picked up she got into it. She made eye contact with the guy in the mask but soon broke it.

She looked around the bar and the blonde guy caught her eye and they smiled at each other before she looked back a Meg and the guys.

XXXXXX

Erik sucked in his breath. He was wrong, she could sing. He found him self sitting forward and when they made eye contact he hoped she wouldn't break it. When she did, he followed her eyes to Raoul. And when they locked eyes, Raoul smiled and she back at him.

That was Erik's breaking point. He through enough money to cover his drinks on the table and walked towards the bar.

He paused when he got to the door and looked one last time at Christine. Her eyes were now focused back on her own table. Erik let out a snicker and walked out the door.

XXXXXX

Christine felt the air change and looked to the back of the bar. The guy she had stared at was leaving. For some reason she had hope to talk to him. That chance was now shot. She finished her song and jumped off the stage.

"Hey guys," She said as she reach the table she was sitting at, "I think I'm going to get something stronger." With that she picked up her empty glass and head for the bartender.

As she sat down at the bar, someone came up behind her. "You were wonderful." He said.

"Oh! Hi." Christine turned to look at him.

"Raoul." He stuck his hand out. "Christine right?"

"Yes." She said shaking his hand.

"Sorry about this morning. The secret service guys can be real bitches sometimes."

"It's okay. I just wish I could have gotten my story."

"Your not going to loose your job are you?" Raoul asked sitting beside her.

"No." She looked back at the bartender who asked what she wanted. "Uh. Vodka."

The man poor her a shot.

"Wow you drink strong stuff." Raoul commented watching her gulp it down.

"Yeah, it's just one of those nights." Christine said.

"I know what you mean. When I'm on the road with the senator it gets... well it gets tough."

"It must be fun though?" Christine wondered aloud.

"Yeah it can be."

"What is it that you do?"

"I help the senator with speeches or what he should wear or where he should make campaign stops. Nothing to big." Raoul smiled at her.

"That sounds interesting." Christine paused, "So the senator doesn't write his own speeches?"

"Oh no he does, but sometimes he needs help or stuff. He has to write a new speech almost every stop we make and in one week we can make 14 different stops."

"Wow. I could never do that, I would be tired all the time."

"At first you are, but then you get to a point that your just use to not sleeping."

"Oh okay. Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get back to my friends." Christine smiled starting to get up from the bar stool.

Raoul noticed she said friends not boyfriend. "Maybe I could take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

Christine was going to say no but then she thought what could it hurt, he was only going to be there for two days.

"Sure."

"Great! Where should I pick you up?" Raoul had a big smile on his face.

"At my work. The Falls Tribune. It's a big brick building on fourth street." Christine returned his smile and walked back to her table.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was just to get things kinda going. I've started next chapter and alot more happens. It will probably be longer to.

Thanks for reading!

Review.


	3. Delays

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. It was him alright." Raoul said from the chair he sat at by the small table by the window.

Senator Mills turned around to face his young friend. He gave Raoul a skeptical look.

"Kevin, how many other guys are there in the world that run around in haft white masks and have black hair?" Raoul said.

"Don't get smart boy or I won't help you." Mills looked over at the blonde.

"Sorry sir." Raoul turned his head and pulled open the curtain a little and looked out the window.

"What are the chances, that the guy your looking for happens to be in same small town in the middle of nowhere we are?" The senator said.

"I don't know maybe it's fate."

"All right. I'll help you out. We wont leave Thursday morning. You have in till Friday morning at six o'clock. Understood?"

Raoul grinned out on to the street below. Turned from the window letting the curtain fall shut. "Yes sir. Thank you so much." Raoul stood and walked over to the senator and they shook hands.

As Raoul made his way towards the door Mills called out, "Get me another interview with that Daae girl."

"Yes sir." Raoul opened the door and shut it behind him. He made his way to his own room. They were staying at the local inn. When Raoul had his room's door shut behind him, he spoke out loud to him self. "Erik Destler you may think your so smart but when I'm done you'll only be so dead."

Raoul grinned and kicked off his 300 dollar shoes. His life was just about to get a whole lot better.

* * *

A/N: So lied but hey I update really fast. You have to admit thought that this was more interesting then chapters 1 and 2.

I promise next chapter will be longer. I'm on a writing kick tonight.

Thanks for reading.

Review.


End file.
